clare_siobhan_sims_4fandomcom-20200215-history
Holly Spicer
As a witch, Holly Spicer is a part of the witches series, following her story and that of her nephew, Samuel Blaze. It also includes her two children, Eve and Seth; although Seth was created naturally, Eve was magically created and they were both artificially aged up. She lives next door to the Villareal's in the Mid-Nowhere house. She was also Abel's fiancé before he died. She has long brown hair with a fringe and goldish eyes and has a lot of freckles just like Clare tends to give her sims a lot. She was created in a "breed out the weird" challenge Adulthood Holly moved into a small house on the private island in Windenburg, opposite The Villareal Mansion. She was first seen in the Broken Dream series when Abel went to visit her for the first time but Holly was on fire. However, Abel managed to save her life by extinguishing her. She was then seen again a second time when Abel took his dog for a walk and Holly, yet again, was on fire. Abel and Holly got on well together these past two times and struck up a nice friendship. Over time, Abel and Holly flirted with each other, despite her having the unflirty trait. Abel went to visit Holly after finding out Evie Delgato - a past love of Abel's - had moved on when he was hoping to reunite with her. However, Holly was again on fire and Abel had to save her life. Abel and Holly got on well together again and there were romantic moments such as flirting with each other. Abel visited Holly during Winter when it was snowing and the two continued to have a close friendship, but no romance happened as she is an unflirty sim. However, yet again, Holly was on fire when Abel was about to leave, due to her grilling food, leaving Abel to save Holly, yet again. Holly was seen a while later when Abel asked her to come with him to attend the wedding of Carrie and Tyler, during the winter. Holly was seen chatting with the friends and family of the couple. On New Years Eve, Abel finally worked up the courage to make a move on Holly and she took it despite being an unflirty sim. The two had their first kiss together at midnight and he asked her to be his girlfriend. Holly accepted and went on her first date with Abel. In episode 39 of Broken Dream, Holly went with Abel, Phoenix, Lilith and Sammy B to Selvadorada and despite Holly being an unflirty sim, she was flirting lots with Abel, most likely because he was her boyfriend. Abel, finally knowing what true love was and that Holly was his soulmate, proposed to Holly and she said yes. However, unfortunately, a few hours later, Abel died from a heart attack, breaking Holly's heart. Holly also got close with Phoenix, Abel's daughter, with the two girls becoming friends. It was revealed in episode 58 of In the Suburbs that Holly had gotten pregnant with Abel's baby and she gave birth to the child sometime after Abel's death. The baby was revealed to be a little boy named Seth. Towards the end, it comes to light that Holly was pregnant again with Abel's baby after his death. and woo-wooed with him as a ghost. In episode 59 of In The City it was revealed that Holly was actually a witch, explaining why she was able to communicate with Able after his death, resulting in a baby girl, Eve. Holly created a spell under Sammy B's wishes that Phoenix would return, but Sammy would die. When Lilith found out, she went to Holly's house to stop her spell. Holly explained that because the spell had already started, it couldn't be stopped so Holly's spell continued with Lilith taking Sammy B's place, which meant she died instead. In the first episode of Witches, Holly let Sammy B move into her house when he told her he wanted to learn witchcraft, as a way to stay in touch with his mother in the afterlife. Holly let Sammy B stay there for free, but he had to help do the laundry. Holly tested some spells on Sammy B to prepare him and train him for using witchcraft, which also meant he would do what she said, but she was still a good witch and wanted to help him with his training in witchcraft. A Little Bit Older, A Little Bit Wiser )]] Holly aged up into an elder in the fourth episode of Witches and she didn't have too long left to live. In the same episode, Holly died just as Seth was going to tell her that Eve killed someone. In episode 5 of witches Sammy B brought Holly back to life. Trivia *Holly was first seen in episode 26 of Broken Dream. * She was created in the (Females-only) Breed Out the Weird challenge. * Her original name was 'Kailey'. *Every time Abel visited Holly, she was on fire. *Holly is British. *Clare said in episode 37 of Broken Dream, that if Abel was going to end up with anyone, it would be Holly. *Her house was created during the Pre-Made Rooms challenge. *The first time Holly was seen outside of the Broken Dream series was when she attended Carrie and Tyler's wedding with Abel, in one of the In the Suburbs series. *She has a lot of cats. **In fact, she has so many, that Abel wouldn't have been able to live in her household. **If she hadn't had so many cats Clare could have made her pregnant without MCC, while Abel was still alive. *She was the only girl who Abel knew he was truly in love with. *According to Clare, Holly was going to have a speedy wedding and have a child with Abel after they got engaged in the jungle, but this hope never became a reality because he died not long after they got engaged. *Clare made Holly pregnant with MCC after Abel's death so that there could be a child between the couple, even though Abel had died. The baby was then revealed later to have been a boy named Seth. *Holly is the first sim to get pregnant with a baby after the father is dead. *Holly is at least 25 years younger than Abel. *Holly is a witch and is very skilled in witchcraft. Category:Windenburg Category:Characters Category:Third Generation Category:Challenge Sims Category:Female Category:Witches Category:Elders Category:Dead Characters Category:Clare Siobhan Sims Category:Popular Category:Brunette Category:Parent Category:Villareal Category:Amber Eyes Category:Mum Category:Grandmother Category:Only child Category:Mystical